I'm my own hero
by B4nana98
Summary: I'm in the hunger games, dating my mentor, well, was. Clove is not thrilled about her district partner, or her alliance, in fact, she forms an alliance with someone nobody expects. The Capitol citizens find the 74th annual hunger games the best, the government does not. Not everyone can be saved by their hero, so... I'll have to save myself...
1. Chapter 1

**New story! YAY! This is way different than my other story's, hopefully y'all enjoy, ****_and_**** review!**

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror in the capitols room; nobody ever understands _why_ careers are chosen. Nobody understands… I hear a knock at the door; I wipe the tears from my eyes and answer the door. "Oh, it's you." I say to my mentor who won last year, He reaches for my cheek, I flinch back and he drops his arm. I'm still in the outfit from the tribute parade, I look down at my shoes, they're called Toms, I like them, I get to keep them if… _when_ I win.

"Dinner's almost ready." He says in a whisper, I feel the tears coming but force them to stop.

"Okay, I'm just going to shower." I say just above a whisper.

"Clove, look at me." His voice is soft but commanding, after hesitating I look up, we had a horrible fight before we left on the train. He didn't want me to volunteer, I promised him. This is the first time he has talked to me since we left… But, it was me or my sister… I couldn't let that happen…

_"Why did you do that?! You promised!" He shouted entering my room on the train._

_"She was my sister, that snobby bitch wouldn't volunteer! She said she would, I couldn't let my sister die!"_

_"She's not even your sister!" He screams_

_"YES SHE IS! I knew you wouldn't understand!" I say letting my hair down, he scoffs and leaves the room, slamming the sliding door shut. _

Back in the present, I watch his sharp blue eyes study my face, I'm scared, and he knows it. "I'm sorry Cato." I whimper, he sighs and pulls me into a hug.

"You're going to get out of there, alive…" He says, I nod and wrap my arms around him. When we pull away I look at his sad blue eyes, his blonde hair shimmering in the light.

"Cato…." His eyebrows perk, and my mouth goes dry, we've been together for a year, just a year…

"Yes?" He asks, I try to find words, I take a deep breath and let my thoughts flow out of my mouth.

"I am so sorry... I tried to make it work, but I can't... I can't be with you." His face flashes hurt but then goes hard, he turns on his heel and walks out the door, with a slam. I sigh and keep the tears in, I take a shower and change into black shorts and a white blouse. I come out for dinner seeing everyone talking, I take a deep breath and walk out, once Twinkle, the district reaper, notices me he scurries everyone to the table. We sit and eat, I sit across from Cato while the other tribute, Daniel, is sitting next to me.

"Alright, tomorrow is training, Clove, you stick to knives, Daniel, you get to-"

"I know what I need to do." Daniel spits.

"He's just trying to help." I say snapping my head towards him.

"Look, knife girl, you may be known as his girlfriend back at two, but here? You're a 17 year old girl. Getting ready to kill anyone who get's in your way."

"Here you're just a boy, with weapons. I don't need weapons to kill you, did you forget about that two week training seminar, where I "killed" you in two minutes? And I'm _not_ his girlfriend." I say scooting my chair back. "I'm done." I say with a satisfying smile, Daniel has no comeback, I don't care if we're in an alliance or not, he's the first to die.

The fact that I proved he was wrong, hurt his pride, and his dignity... I go back to my room and get ready for bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day, meeting district one. I hear a knock at the door a couple hours later, I'm still sitting on the bed. "Come in." I say, I look over and see Cato in the doorway.

"You're crying." He says, I reach up and feel the tears.

"What do you want?' I spit looking away.

"The truth." He says, I scoff and stand up going over to the window.

"You got the truth." I say.

"About January."

"January is my sister. My dad cheated on my mom, and the rest falls into place. That it?" I ask just wanting him to go away.

"One more thing, don't get snippy with Daniel, you two are partners." He says.

"Not if I kill him." I mumble, he hears me and grabs my arm snapping me around, I look him right in the eye.

"If you kill him you will receive incredible anger from district two."

"I don't care! I want him _gone_!" I say, Cato huffs in my face.

"You kill him you'll get a lot of praise from the capitol, but not from two." He's almost begging.

"Sorry, I don't care." I yank my arm away, I start to lightly push him to the door but he grabs my wrist.

"You will." I roll my eyes and he lowers his face to mine, I can't be with him... I love him so much, but Snow will kill my family. Just as his lips brush mine I force myself to snap my face away.

"Good_night_ Cato." I say harshly, he drops my arm, he's holding me higher than I thought, I drop to the ground with a yelp, he bee-lines for the door slamming it shut, I sigh and crawls in bed. Waiting for the games to start.

* * *

**What did you think? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure how this one is going! Thanks for the review(s) :) read&review.**

* * *

The next four days we spend time in the training center, it's like the one back at two, I've been throwing knifes and on the last day of training I spent it making fires, tying ropes, all that jazz. Cato ends up yelling at me, but I have to remind him about the girl who blew up all the supplies last year, his face goes hard again as he storms out the door, he wouldn't even be talking to me if he wasn't my mentor.

On the fifth day we have our personal "training" session. Which is basically rich snobs telling us how much we impressed them on a scale of one to twelve. I throw knives and handle swords, they are intently watching and "oooh" and "awww" when I slice a dummy into quarters, with my sword. I leave when they excuse me. When I go to the elevator to go back to the second floor condo, I walk past Cato and my stylist team, and go straight to my room.

I hyperventilate and walk to the bathroom in time to dry heave, and then eventually vomit. I feel a pair of hands on my back, I flinch but the person doesn't move their hands, I groan and flush the toilet, standing over the sink brushing my teeth. I look up to see Cato behind me in the mirror, I feel myself flush white, "It's time to see the scores, and then the interviews." I nod and follow him out, everyone's sitting on the couch, I sit behind everyone on a stool.

District one- male: 9 female: 10

District Two- m: 10 f: 10.5

"Is that possible?" I ask, everyone snaps around before the words leave my mouth. The are quiet but inwardly asking the same questions, as the points go on it ranges between 4 and 9 when it comes to district twelve, the girl gets an "11?" Cato, Daniel and I ask in unison. I scrape my my stool back as I stand up, I'm about to go off when my prep team comes in a scoops me away. I groan and listen to their endless chatter of who cheated on who, and how this person was involved and... quite frankly I'm ready for it to end, by the time they're finished I'm happy with my outfit, I short, strapless, black dress, form fitting, with a white belt, and white jewelry and white nail polish.

With the white pumps it's written in black and white really... I chuckle at my pun and realize how cheesy it was. I shake my head study my hair, it's in luscious black curls falling over one shoulder. My eyes are a lot bolder with all the make-up. "Do I have to wear this shhhhh... what are you doing here?" I snap around seeing Cato in the doorway.

"We need to talk." I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"This should be good." I mumble as he steps foreword and closes the door.

"Clove this is serious! You can't just go off and kill you district partner, it's like killing you brother or sister!" I study his eyes, his eyes give _everything_ away, almost. I sigh and drop my arms, I step foreword, and then stand next to him, facing toward the door out, as he has his back to the door.

"Cato, the Capitol wants a show, they don't care about a winner, if it comes down to it, I'll have to kill Daniel, if I recall you and Jenna were told you two could _both_ win, you _both_ fell for it and _you_ ended up killing her. I know two will turn away from me... Isn't that what happened to you? Jenna was _only_ my cousin. Isn't that what you said? 'She was _only_ your cousin, Clove, no one important.'" I say repeating the exact words he told me the day he got back, we dated a year before he got reaped, and then only dated about a month or two before I was reaped. What luck.

"Clove I-"

"We have to go now." I say walking out the door cutting him off, I fight back the tears and stand in line waiting for my interview. When I'm called I put on the most dashing smile I can and walk out, I wave and blow kisses, when I sit down across from the blue haired Ceasor, I prepare for the worse.

"Clove, you look dashing! Simply gorgeous!" He says scanning my body very secretively. I giggle.

"Please, I'm sure I smell like a skunk compared to you." He laughs.

"Sense of humor too! Then you must have a boyfriend. Men love a sense of humor." He chuckles. I smile.

"I don't actually, I broke up with my boyfriend, before I volunteered." I can practically hear Cato scoff...

"Aw, I'm sure you have young men lined up then?" I smile

"Please, every un-married man wants me." I joke, the capitol laugh getting my joke... hopefully.

"Alright well back to the games, your mentor is Cato, and he killed off your cousin, is that correct?' I freeze, I drop my smile as the scene flashes through my head, Cato and Jenna looking confused, Then Cato raising his sword and stabbing her through the chest. I blink a couple times and realize I froze, the timer goes off and I race off stage, I shove Cato off my when he tries to hug me, unfortunately the cameras caught that and my glare to him.

When I get up to the condo I race to my room and throw myself on the bed, I sob, I was prepared, even for _that_ question, yet it still caught me off guard... I feel someone rubbing my back I shove them away from me and sit up, I glare at the blonde hair, blue eyed boy. "Stay the hell away from me!" I slightly shout rolling on the other side of the bed standing up. I leave my hair up in the bun and Cato watches me as I gather clothes for a shower, my crying continued. I stop digging through the dresser and place a hand to my mouth.

"Oh god." I whimper, Cato stands behind me and rubs my arm.

"I know." He says, I walk away and walk into the bathroom leaving the door open. "Clove, I-"

"Get out." I whisper, he sighs but leaves, I splash cool water on my face and then go to bed, prepared for tomorrow... I wake up bleary eyed and by Cato. He's sitting on the bed shaking my shoulder. "It's time." He says, I sit up and rub my eyes, Cato leaves and I shower and change into the outfit laid out for me, camo-green pants, combat boots, black V-neck shirt, and a jacket made to fight cold, but also keep cool from the heat.

I meet Cato at the elevator, I start to say something but he cuts me off, he grabs my waist and kisses me, I touch my lips after and slightly smile before remembering I can't hurt him. I drop the smile and we walk to the flight hanger. He stop some before I go out. "Keep your head on straight, don't let anyone manipulate you. And do _not_ kill him." I keep my lips pinched and nod. I walk out onto the asphalt ground and climb up the steps of the hovercraft, I sit across from a girl about 14, red hair, scared. I let the capitol attendants stick the tracker in my forearm, I watch district one, a blonde hair girl and a brunette boy, both eighteen, I just turned seventeen the day before the reaping. I sigh and wait...

We are sent into a room, my stylist is there, he mainly sits with me, puts my hair into a ponytail, gives me extra hair-ties. I stick them in my zipper pockets, and twiddle my thumbs and pace. When ti's time I walk into the the glass tube waiting for the platform to be lifted. "Good luck Clove." He says.

"I'll be back." I smirk not looking behind me, because the second the words leave my mouth the platform goes up, it's time to play smart. Time to be my own hero.

* * *

**Wellll? Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! The third chapter! I kept the hunger games to one chapter, because it would have me thinking longer and you would have to wait for the updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the platform rises the arena is extremely different from last years arena, I look around studying the cornucopia in the center, and the large lake off the the left of me, the large forest and the damp air will tell me it'll be cold during the day, but even colder during the night, just before the timer hits 3 the sun comes out and it gets really warm. Great, bipolar weather, I watch as the careers jump off their plates and grab stuff as everyone disperses, runs off into the forest. I see Daniel, digging through a box, nobody is watching, I see a belt of knives at his feet, I race over and pick the knifes up, Daniel isn't even paying attention, I look around and pull out a knife, I get ready to stab him when an arrow flies by my ear, unfortunately missing Daniel. I snap around seeing the nervous redhead, with the bow and arrow, I laugh and throw a knife on her, it lodges into her throat, she falls to the ground and I turn back around.

Daniel is still behind me, and the arrow is laying right at my feet, I see a tin can and see the arrow bounced off that, I pick it up look around and plunge it through Daniels back, he gasps and groans but doesn't call out. "Here I am killing anyone in my way." I say, he falls to the ground and see another girl with a bow and arrow running off, I get dramatic and let Daniel drop into my arms and I sink to my knees, I cry out, everyone has left, or died, and the other careers come over. "Clove, leave him. We have to get everything we need."

"NO! He was like a brother to me." I sob, the guy from one had to drag him off me, I stay quiet while we get everything together, knowing they don't have a clue, and they saw the girl run away with the bow and sheath of arrows. "Hey, 14 cannons went off." The girl says, she said her name was Shimmer, the boy is Marvel, we gather the food from the cornucopia and bring them down by the river, right then we catch the girl from nine and she basically becomes the girl who works for us she scouts the area and cooks.

We stick around camp for the first couple days, on the second night we here two canons go off. I sit up a couple hours after and realize everyone doze off, I see Marvel sleeping, I look around, and sigh, I stab him and then roll over to see the girl from nine wide eyed, "You weren't supposed to see that." I say she gets ready to say something but a bloody arrow flies through the back of her head. I stand there stunned seeing Shimmer about forty yards away. Shimmer's sleeping bag was stuffed. I stand up and take a knife from my belt acknowledging the canon gone off from the girl from nine. I gulp and watch the anger kindled in Shimmer's eyes. I smirk and act like I'm going to say something but throw my knife at her, she ducks to the left and the knife tucks into the tree. I don't waste any time, I duck from the arrow flying my away, and then I charge, I jump and land right on top of Shimmer, I sit on her in such a way so I can freely use my hands while her arms and legs are not able to move.

"I'm sure you figured out by now I killed my district partner, blah, blah, blah. Killed your district partner, I even killed the squirrel after you named it." I say pulling out a knife. She grunts and tries to break free, "Did you forget how much training I have?" I ask before plunging the knife into he chest she allows a scream to escape and I sigh as I stand up, I look around and hear the canon go off, this is it. It's nerve racking, I'm the only career left, I sigh and pick up my things, I can't stay here. I'll be to easy to pick off... I grab a backpack and pack the food, water, and knifes, I stuff a couple knives in each boot and even take Marvels sword and wear it on my belt.

I also put some rope and a sleeping bag in the backpack, can't sleep on the ground, I'll have to find a cave, or tree or something. I start walking, while staying alert, I keep a knife in my hand at all times. I spend the first twenty-four house walking and sipping on water, I rest in between, playing with a yo-yo. I get my first parachute when I get a bad infection on my hand, along with a note from Cato. _Can't believe you. ~C_. I grin into the sky and send a wink his way. I add the ointment on the scrape and feel relief, I hear a scream and then a canon, I instantly stand and look around, I hear leaves rustling and twigs snapping, I run towards the sound and almost bump into the girl from twelve.

"Hey there." I say, I throw a knife at her but miss, she pulls and arrow back and releases it, I duck and then tackle her, we roll around for a bit. She manages to grab a knife from my belt and stick it through my arm, I scream out for a split second before pulling it out and throwing it at the running brunette, I catch her in the shoulder causing her to scream, then I walkover taking a knife and stabbing her back, she lets our her last breath a minute later and her canon goes off.

"Four to go..." Whisper to myself. I wipe the sweat off my forehead, and flinch with pain from my arm, I groan and take some bandages from my pack, I wrap it around my bare arm and then tie my jacket around my waist. When it gets dark I climb a tree and tie myself to a branch, I wake up by a tinging pain, I look at my arm and see it sizzling, then I look up and feel my face sizzle. "Seriously?" I groan, I untie myself from the tree and jump, I leave the rope and my jacket behind and run, I run to the center of the arena, which takes about an hour or so because of how far out I was. When I get there I hear a canon, someone must've died from the acid rain, the other two are running for the lake, I smile and trail behind them, they haven't noticed me yet, I take a knife out and am for the guy. I get him in the back of the head sending a canon off, leaving me and the girl, the rain stops and the girl also stops and turns around, she's about a head taller then me, maybe not a smart choice.

"How are you doing?" I ask before sending a knife her way, she blocks it with her hand, she cries out in pain and I ram her, she falls backwards and I we fight, she gets a punch in, but that's all I allow, especially since she broke my nose and my it's now streaming blood. I desperately grab for a knife but she throws me off and tries to keep me from getting up, I find that my _last_ knife is jammed into the sheath, from the plastic melting, and the sword is with my sleeping bag, rope and jacket. I groan and kick her just as she reaches me.

I try to rip my knife out but I can't, so I find something else. A rock! I pick it up and throw it at the girl it dazes her and she falls, I pick up another rock, a bigger one, and then sit on top of the girl bashing the rock against her head, I stop when her blood splatters lightly on my face, the canon goes off declaring shes dead, and I hear my name announced as winner. Just as this happens, I realize what I've done and the people have to come down from the hovercraft and help me up.

What have I done? I keep asking myself, I don't know what I've done, What did I do?

* * *

**Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, please, please, review? Not sure how y'all like it! Just one word, a smiley face, anything positive! You review I'll go read one of your stories, or give you a story idea or something!**

* * *

I spend twenty-four hours in the capitol hospital, where all my injuries and scars disappear. I'm in and out of consciousness for the day, when I wake up, Cato is standing at the door, and I'm dressed. "Let's go." Is all he says his face is unreadable. I get up out of bed, and follow him to a lobby where my stylist and design team is ecstatic and congratulating me, while Cato stands in the corner. I accept the congratulations but hardly smile. I'm dragged to a room, and have makeup put on, and a dress, it's nice strapless, white, chiffon, dropped waistline gown, the bodice is encrusted with diamonds, and it has a slit in the front that stops just above the middle of my thigh, My hair is curled and falls over my left shoulder, they made me wear silver heels, with a dark nail polish.

I walk out and meet Cato, he shakes his head turns away, I walk out onto the stage going through the interview, they replay when I killed Daniel, and claimed he was like a brother to me. "That was, stunning! I was in shock that you did this!" Ceasor says, I put on a shaky smile.

"Um, yeah... it was... I had to do what I needed to, He was bigger than me, a lot of the tributes were." He continues to chatter and I replay what I did in the arena, by the time I'm done with the interview my head is spinning, the words will not leave my head _what have you done?_ After I go back to my old room I change and get ready for the overnight journey home. I sigh as I step onto the train, I'm going home, for the cameras they'll be so excited, but when the cameras leave, I won't get jack...

"I'll be in my room." I mumble by Cato, I go into my room and lay on my bed messing with a bracelet on my arm. I hear the door hiss open, I glance over and see Cato. I roll over and feel him sit on the bed. "If you're here to tell me off, I'm doing that to myself." I say before he can get anything out. He sighs and lays next me, pressing my back to his stomach I welcome the closeness.

"I told you not to kill him because it would hurt, not during the games, but after." He says, I try to say something but tears come out. I sob, I turn around and hide my face in his chest, "It isn't fair Cato." I whimper she shushes me and rubs my back. Eventually I'm very close to sleep, when he gets up, I go for his arm, "Don't go... not yet." He lays back down and I vaguely hear him say something, When I fall asleep I realize what you said, it rings in my ears. _"I love you, Clove." _I don't have time to panic before I'm pulled into a dream, so the nightmares begin...

I wake up screaming, sitting up and sweat rolling down my face, Cato comes running in the room. I'm looking around trying to identify where I'm at. "Clove calm down, it's me, it's Cato. You're okay, we're almost home." I snap to hi at the word home.

"I-I won, I'm going home..." I say almost like I'm psychotic, lost, confused.

"That's right, you won. We're going home." He touches my arm and I snap back, inhaling a gasp. He takes a step back, I lay right in the middle of the room, staring anywhere but up. Cato takes the blanket off the bed and covers me, he also hands me a pillow. "Thanks." I murmur, he doesn't reply, he just turns the bathroom light on and leaves. I fall back to asleep but only for a couple hours.

I shower and change before going to breakfast, when I get there _everyone_ is giving me the cold shoulder... I sit next to Cato and pick at the oatmeal. I clear my throat, the tension and awkwardness builds, the only sound is the hum of the train moving and the clanking of silverware and slurping of drinks.

"I-uh, I'm going to go... take a shower..." I get up scooting my chair back, nobody seems to even notice I came in. Cato shoots me a sympathetic look, I sigh and shake my head, the second the door closes, I stick around and watch, the person that draws the name, his name is Lamaze, he cracks a joke, I can't hear it, everyone smirks but Cato goes red and tells him off, he scoots his chair back and I dart down to my room. I hear him walk down past my room, his door hisses as it slides open. I sit on my bed and mess with one of the portable TV's, it's super thin and clear, anyone can see what I'm watching... The Hunger Games, the replay...

I'm so engulfed in all the horrible things I had done that I don't hear Cato walk in, instead I watch as he snatches the TV out of my hands, I don't look up, but I know it's him he's the only one who would do that. "I was just-" I start but he cuts me off throwing the TV back on my bed.

"Yeah, I know." He says roughly. I look up and see the anger on his face I stand up in front of him.

"Cato, I-"

"You don't get it do you?! They are making fun of you!" He says pointing to the dining area. "They cracked a joke about you killing Daniel! Do you get what you did to yourself?!" He shouts, I shake my head and look down.

"You don't give me a chance to! I know it was a mistake to kill my allies, but-I-I don't know! Alright?! I don't know what I did, I don't know what I was thinking! I-I-I-I- My dad is going to kill me! I won, yes! But, I turned against the district! I-" The door hisses open and I stop my rampage, my stylist comes to collect me, I shove past Cato and try to block my emotions, I stop my tears and watch as they pull out a knee length purple, spaghetti strap dress. It is satiny, and has an empire waistline. I slip on the dress as the do my hair and makeup, my hair goes up into a high-ponytail, they tease it a little to make it fuller.

I'm forced into black pumps and then I'm off to the train door as we pull back into, Two. I'm greeted by cheering, and waving, I stand there for a few minutes, and then move throughout the crowd, After about an hour the camera crew decides they have enough and leave. When they leave the town shuns me, the turn away, leave, don't talk to me, just like I expected, my dad stands there... twenty feet away, and I can see the disappointment all over his face. I take a step foreword, "Dad..." I whisper, he holds his hand up and he shakes his head walking away, we always had a good relationship, I ruined it when I killed Daniel... I sigh and watch him walk away. I turn to my left and smile, a familiar face, "January..." Her lips quiver and she turns, and runs. I feel my heart shatter, I turn around and see Cato standing there, I'm alone, in town square. Cato takes a step foreword, but I step back, I walk backwards until I can't take it anymore and I turn around and run, I shed the heels and run to the training center, it's closed, because it's the day of the returning victor.

* * *

**Yup, yup, yup...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a lot of people reading this but ****_no_**** reviews... I don't care if you hate it! I want reviews! And yes, I know I sound like a two year old screaming because I can't have the candy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

I spend the rest of the day throwing knifes, the only thing I find comfort in. It's dark out when someone walks through the doors, the close with a clang which causes me to turn around. "Oh..." I say, it's... it's Daniels brother. I set my knives down and meet him halfway, he's taller then me by a head and a half, not quite like is brother. "Hey..." He says. We had a fling once, made Cato so mad...

"I though the whole town was ignoring me." I say, he chuckles.

"Daniel was an ass anyways." He shrugs looking up.

"You don't meant that Danny." I say in serious tone.

"Oh yes I do. He was a real pain in the ass, but I don't wish he was dead..." I look down.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I was out of my mind I-"

"Clove." I hear a familiar, voice that didn't belong to Danny, I roll my eyes.

"My keeper is here to collect me..." I say. "I'm sorry Danny, I know it's not enough, but I'm very sorry." I walk away but not before he grabs my wrist, I freak out a little and flip him around and he lands on the floor back first. "Oh my God! Danny I'm sorry." He sits up and shakes his head.

"It's alright." He says, "But I forgive you, Clove. You did what you had to."

"_Clove._" I hear Cato say more firmly. I roll my eyes.

"See you around Danny." He nods and I turn to leave. "Yes, mother?" I spit at Cato. He hands me my heels and I take them, heading to the house in Victor's Village. I stop Cato at the door. "I don't need you to show me around my house. Goodnight Cato." I lightly shut the door on his face before he could protest, finally some alone time. I'm happy until I remember January's face, her fragile pale face, with a light dusting of freckles, her dark hair that matches mine, and her daring green eyes. I sigh and shove the image outside my mind and explore the house, it's two story, three bedroom, four baths. The kitchen is great, I should hire a maid, I hate cleaning... I also find an office, and the living room is nice with a fire place.

I settle in and find clothes just my size in the drawers... they're mine, from my dad's apartment, in downtown of two. I sigh and slip on my pajama shorts and a tank top, then I slip into the luxurious bed. Two is very well off, but we don't have the luxury of a victor, well, the rest of two doesn't. They have canned food, but they only have a stove and oven, no microwaves, or nice couches, the beds are usually cots for the kids, and a not-so-nice pull out couch(Or bed). The clothes aren't bad, but it's better than most. Two doesn't even have sweets unless you buy them from the bakery, the income is so-so, the hours of work is ten hours straight, and we have to pay for good training.

I bolt sitting up after another nightmare, I take a sip of water that's sitting on my nightstand, not being able to go back to sleep I get up and heat up some muffins I got from the bakery before Cato dragged me away from the training center. I put some butter on it, something I never had until the hunger Games and sink my teeth into the blueberry goodness. I watch the clock and about quarter to 5am, I take a shower, blow dry my hair, a new luxury, put it in a ponytail, and go for a walk. I watch as husbands and brothers and sisters, and mothers walk to the Masonry factory. Most see me and start whispering. I ignore them and go to the training center, most of the time past victors become mentors, and teachers. I'm not sure if they'll want me, no-one is ever here before 7am. SO I hang around and throw knives.

What happens when you're training for the games is, you pay for extra hours, everyone get's an hour before and and an hour and a half after school, and 4 hours on Sunday and Saturday, if you pay extra, you get two hours before school, and hour after, and 8 hours on Saturday and Sunday.

How could I be so stupid! I knife flings and hits the center of the target. I killed my district partner! Another bulls-eye. It's basic tribute 101! My knife bounces off the target and darts my way, I duck in time and it stabs the wooden beam behind me. "Nice Clove." I snap to the doorway and see Danny.

"What do you want?" I snap, Danny walks up and I cross my arms.

"I was talking to Jarvis yesterday, I'm volunteering next hunger games." I gape at him.

"Oh." I can't find anything else to say.

"And once you get chosen, you chose your mentor, and trainer."

"Yeah, and?" I walk over to the targets and pull the knives out.

"I want you to train me." I snap around.

"You know what I did, right? I killed your brother, and now you're asking me to train you?" I put the knives away in the right slots.

"I know... I want to know how you killed your district partner." I pinch my lips into a straight line and yank the knife out of the wooden beam.

"How? You get so emotionally tangled up with your _home_ that you would do _anything_ to come back. That one person you can't live to not see again... that's how, you let yourself love." I put the knifes away and sigh. "I'll train you, but have to do _everything_ I say." He nods and I tighten my ponytail before walking out of the training center, as everyone walks in, and begins to whisper and stare.

**Thanks for reading! review!**


End file.
